


Everything Is Not Okay

by xShadowFox



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst, Attempt at Humor, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I’ve been told this is very angstly so I’m slapping a tag on it, M/M, Muder Attempts, Multi, No Smut, i think, nothing too graphic, this was suppose to be fluff how did it get so sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: Where everything is fine.Until it isn’t.Or a 8th grade AU of everyone, where plenty of crap happens





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Yes guys, I flipping doing this. I’m too obsessed. So imma bless y’all with this horrible fic
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> Muder attempts mentioned and shown, however it’s not graphic at all, instead it’s kinda vague
> 
> Edit: so I lied. There may occasionally be a bit of swearing, but that’s it! I promise!

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

It has been that way for years, almost nine. 

Believe it or not, it wasn’t nice. They preferred the thrill and adventure they experienced as a child, though the thoughts of almost dying hit harder now than it did back then.

So their reaction when that adventure came was expected.

***  
MONDAY

“My god. Our last year.” 

“We’re all going to the same high school.” Lily reminded, putting away her phone. Her soft blue phone case with a pink lily gleamed in the sunlight. 

“Oh shush.” Billy groaned, face-planting onto the bright green grass making his sister giggle.

“She’s right though.” MC said, also shoving their phone into their bag.

“You shush too.” 

They all laid on the grass faceup (Billy still laying facedown) and looked towards the sky. “Everything has been awfully quiet lately, hasn’t it?” Lily said softly, picking grass.

MC nodded subtly, “It has. It’s almost like the world is giving us the calm before the storm.”

“I don’t think that’s how the quote goes.” Billy said, his voice muffled by the grass. They both ignored him.

“That’s what I was thinking. I feel like something bad is going to happen.” Lily whispered shakily, “I-I don't know..”

Billy propped himself up with his elbows, “You think something’s gonna happen?” His voice was laced with concern, all playfulness gone.

“I-It’s just a feeling.. Right?”

“I’m not sure.” Lily shook her head and smiled brightly, thought it looked a bit forced. “But we’re gonna head in soon. Let’s all keep our heads up and stay positive.” She jumped up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

The other two nodded silently, but shared similar worried looks. They also stood up and followed her into the building.

***

They gathered into class early enough that they had time to sit and chat for a while. 

Everyone from their kindergarten class were there too. Nugget was watching Jerome play with a yo-yo, Cindy was painting her nails, Penny was threading friendship bracelets, Buggs was holding a knife (Which was normal to them), and Monty was selling something to the twins.

They all pulled up a chair and sat next to a large table.

Billy swung his chair around backwards and sat down, his arms resting on the backrest, “So?”

“What’s our next class?” MC asked.

Lily checked the schedule, “Uh, science.”

“Huh. I swore it was art.” Another voice spoke.

They whipped their heads around to come face-to-face with Carla, who was grinning. She was taller, her hair was longer than it had been in kindergarten and her skin was tanner, but other than that, she looked almost identical to her younger self.

“You only want art so you can work on your little bomb project.” MC said, talking casually.

She lifted her arms like she was surrendering, “Guilty as charged. I need another period to try to disable Jerome’s stupid gadget.” 

“Why not ask Monty?” Lily asked innocently, “He could probably do it easily.”

Carla crossed her arms and huffed, “No way I’m asking that dweeb. I can do it myself.” She stalked away, nicking a screwdriver from Buggs, who had just turned away that second to grab some tape to disguise his knife.

“I tried.” Lily shrugged as the bell rang.

***  
“Welcome to science! Today we will be studying flowers. I will hand them out and you all shall record your observations on them. It could be as simple as it’s colour, or as complicated as stage in life. You however, must finish your worksheet on them or I’m going to have to keep you in during your lunch period. You may begin as soon as you gather all the supplies you require.”

Everyone hurried towards the back to grab some rubber gloves and spray bottles and hurried back to see a bright red flower sitting in a little vase. They grabbed their pencils and started working.

“I have an extra red flower..” The teacher frowned, and looked at the class, “Anyone know who’s absent at this moment?” 

No one answered because they were all scribbling away.

“Okay. I’ll just put it away.”

After at least five minutes, there was a bang from the back, as loud as a gunshot.

Everyone swirled around to check it out. 

MC’s pulse quickened. Was this the danger Lily was talking about? What was happening? 

“I’m.. here..!” Ozzy panted, his orange hair more messy than ever, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees, “I’m-I’m sorry I’m.. late..”

MC sighed in relief and looked towards Lily, who looked equally relieved.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. Grab some supplies from the back and I’ll get you a flower.”

Ozzy obeyed, turning to grab everything he would need. Everyone at this point had already turned back to their sheets.

A few minutes later, after hearing the squeak of a chair being dragged across the ground, heard a loud ragged gasp.

“A green flower?!” Ozzy gasped, “I-I’m allergic to-“ He started to shallowly gasp in air, his face quickly turning pale.

Everyone panicked, except the teacher, who stood in front of the class, his expression vacant.

Lily ran over to her brother and MC, “I knew it!” She cried, slightly hushed.

“Not a good time!” Billy cried, looking at the poor boy.

Ted was rummaging through Ozzy’s bag frantically. When he found his inhaler, he violently threw it at the boy's head.

Ozzy caught it and started taking slow breaths, his face gaining back colour, which calmed everyone down. Just for good measure, Ted ran over and ripped the green flower to shreds, throwing it into the closed trash can.

“My lord, Ozzy! Are you okay?!” Ted asked, holding the boy’s shoulder and sounding genuinely concerned.

Ozzy, with the inhaler over his mouth, held up his spare hand and made an okay symbol, which seemed to satisfy Ted enough. He turned towards the teacher and threw his hands up, “Why in the bloody hell does Ozzy have a green flower? Especially since we all have a red one?”

The teacher gaped for a minute before staggering back, “What..?”

“Don’t ‘What?’ Me!” Ted growled, angrily pointing at him.

Felix grabbed his brother’s arms, “Now, Teddy. It was probably just an honest mistake-“

“No! He almost killed Ozzy!” He yelled at his brother, thrashing his arms around to get Felix to let go. However, Felix was stronger and didn’t let go.

“Calm down.” He repeated, this time more firm.

Ted shoulders drooped, and he sat back down in his seat still looking angry.

Everyone watched this exchange in shock, before the teacher interrupted, “I’m.. not feeling so well.. What happened..?” He said woozily, his words slurred, “Class.. dismissed…” 

Everyone awkwardly shuffled out of class, grabbing their bags and practically running out of the door.

“What was that about? It all happened so fast and Ted was so mad-” MC asked, running towards the siblings, their bag dangling from their shoulder.

“Someone tried to kill Ozzy.” Billy said simply, his face grave.

“You don’t think it’s Ted, do you? Like he’s finishing up what he attempted as a kid?” MC asked worriedly.

“No. I don’t think it was Ted. He saved him.” Lily said swiftly, pulling out her phone and opening up the ‘Notes’ app.

They walked outside the quiet school. They had at least half an hour until their next class.

Lily typed something down, “I’m just writing down what happened and my suspicions.” She looked up and towards Billy, “See. I told you something was going to happen.”

“What if Ted did set it up? But he felt guilty last minute and decided to call it off?” 

Lily shook her head again, “Unlikely. Ted likes Ozzy. He won’t hurt him.”

“What about if Felix told him-“ MC started.

“Felix never wanted Ozzy dead, even in kindergarten. Plus, Felix doesn’t do that type of thing to Ted anymore.”

“So it’s not Ted or Felix. Carla could have done it.” Billy suggested.

“She doesn’t have any sort of grudge against him thought.” 

“No one really does.” Billy pointed out.

“Do you think the science teacher did it?” MC asked quietly.

“No. He seemed.. confused.. He didn’t seem to know what was going on.” Lily said, typing it down.

“Shock?” They suggested again.

“No.. maybe someone controlled him? Or maybe you’re right and he just genuinely made a mistake.”

“We don’t have enough clues.” Lily put away her phone, “We’ll meet again at lunch.”

***  
LUNCH

“This is so messed up.” 

“No one saw anything weird in between classes, right?” Billy asked.

“No.. Well.. Nugget dug a hole into the ground and now there’s a hole in the ceiling, but that’s kinda normal.” MC waved their hand and took out their lunch.

Lily lit up, “That’s it!” She cried, “Nugget!”

“You think Nugget did it?” Billy drawled out, sounding confused.

“No no no!” Lily said quickly, flushing, “Nugget digs around the school, right? Maybe he saw something strange!” 

“That means.. Carla might have saw something too! She has passageways everywhere!” Billy realized, his face brightening in excitement.

“Yes! We gotta talk to them!”

MC finished his sandwich slowly digesting all the theories and ideas they mentioned, “Well.. Nugget has Study Hall for digging the hole..”

Lily and Billy both deflated slightly, “So.. Carla..?”

“She’s probably hiding out somewhere.” 

“She’s probably talking to Jerome. Trying to figure that little bomb. A shame she won’t come to me.” A voice said.

Everyone jumped in shock, “Who was that? Who spoke?” Lily asked, looking around.

“I planted a listening device in this tree. Teachers usually hang around here before school, it’s good for finding out where they place some items I can steal and sell.” The voice paused, “Oh, yeah. It’s me. Monty.”

“How long have you been listening to our conversation?” Billy asked, slightly calmer than Lily did.

“I have sensors. Ever since Lily said what happened this morning was messed up. I agree.”

“Wait..” MC said. They looked up at the tree, “Monty, you sold green flowers in kindergarten, didn’t you?” They asked, their voices laced with suspicion.

“I did.” The voice confirmed, “But I never saw any since we moved schools. I looked everywhere. Apparently they’re pretty rare, and need some sort of potion of some sort. I could have gotten a pretty penny if I got my hands on one.” His voice went dreamy near the end.

“So you didn’t try to kill Ozzy?”

“No.” He responded quickly, “Carla’s free right now. You can talk to her.”

Lily looked uncomfortable, “How do you know that?”

“I have plenty of listening devices everywhere, and a few cameras installed.” Sensing Lily’s discomfort, he quickly added, “Don’t worry. They’re only in the halls, around the school yard, and in the teacher’s lounge. I’m not spying on anyone. Scouts honour. I’m gonna disconnect from this device now. Maybe I’ll catch you later with this device or in person.” There was a click, and it went silent.

“Well, that promise meant nothing. I don’t think Monty was ever a scout.” Billy joked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

“Let’s go talk to Carla.”

They all walked up towards the girl, who was angrily unscrewing every compartment in the little bomb. Noticing Billy’s arrival, she panicked and covered his mouth with her hands, dropping the bomb onto the grass.

“Don’t mention.. him,” She said quickly, looking at Billy warily, “And he can't talk either, got it? Or the bomb is gonna go boom.” She uncovered his mouth and picked the bomb back up, cautiously setting it further away from them.

“Carla, do you remember what happened this morning?” Lily asked.

“Of course I do. Murder attempts are kinda hard to forget about.” She replied, giving a few glances at the bomb every second.

“So you also think it was an attempted murder?” MC asked hopefully.

Carla nodded, “There’s no way he could have messed that up. Especially when he mentioned he had an extra red flower.”

“Those green flowers,” Lily started, typing down everything on her phone, “Do you know where they come from?” 

Billy shook his head, and took Lily’s phone (Despite her protests) and started typing furiously.

“Uh, ‘Do you also know what Potion makes it grow?’”, MC read, looking up at her, “That’s what B-“

“No!” Carla cried, jumping onto MC quickly, pinning them onto the ground, “Don’t say his name! I need that bomb!” 

Lily stifled a giggle and put her hand over her brother’s mouth, “But really, Carla. Have you seen it?”

“Yea.” She said breathlessly, pushing MC back down when they started squirming to get up, “At the back of our school. Er- the old one. Well, the second one for you. It usually grows close to the dumpster.”

“The dumpster hag!” MC cried, their voice sounded strained, “She must have the potion to grow them!”

“Which means she might have seen the person that took them!” Lily said happily. She patted Carla on the shoulder, “Thanks! We gotta get going.” She started to March off with Billy.

Carla released MC gently and helped them up, “Sorry about that. I just really need that bomb. Say hi to Agnes for me, will you?” 

MC stretched their limbs, wincing slightly, “Yea. No problem.” He began to follow the siblings before turning back around and giving Carla a soft look, “You should really ask Monty. It won’t hurt anything but your pride, don’t worry.”

Carla grumbled, “My pride is worth plenty.” She softened, “Thanks though.”

MC gave her a cheery smile and ran to catch up to their friends.

***  
HOMEROOM (FREE PERIOD)

“How are we going to get to our old school? I’m not walking, it’s like, 30 million kilometres.” Billy stretched and drummed his fingers on the table.

“And the bus doesn’t go towards that school anymore ever since it shut down.” Lily chimed in.

“Nugget can dig a tunnel to kindergarten, but Nugget’s friends and the Pretty Lily would still have to walk.” Nugget popped up from nowhere, and pulled a chair over to sit next to them, throwing his jacket over the backrest.

No one questioned his sudden appearance, it was quite normal for Nugget to ‘Teleport’ around to people.

They all sat around pondering their situation, when MC came up with an idea, “I know someone who can drive.”

“The teachers?” Nugget asked, seeming confused.

“Yea, that’s the only people that I can think of too.” Billy admitted.

“No! Felix and Ted!” 

“They.. Can’t drive..” Lily pointed out.

“No, I mean- They always go home in their limo! We can ask them to drive us to the school!”

“The Rich blue boy owns Nugget a favour! Nugget can use that favour to get Nugget’s friends all to school!” 

“And Nugget, you have passages to the back of the school, right?” Lily said, slowly processing the plan.

“Nugget has many Nugget caves. Also Nugget knows all of Ponytail girl’s passages too.” He said, smiling.

“Perfect!” Lily smiled, giving Nugget a huge, making him blush, “Let’s go after school! We’ll meet under the tree where Monty has his listening device!” 

“Nugget understands.” He said, still blushing.

“We understand too.” Billy and MC said together, grinning at Nugget.

***  
AFTER SCHOOL

“Okay, so you want me to what?” 

“Drive us to our old school. You owe Nugget a favour, and he requested for you to get us there.”

Felix fidgeted uncomfortably, “Look. I would love to assist you, especially the weirdo here, but that place brings back plenty of bad memories.. Memories we’re both not particularly fond of.”

“Nugget remembers. Rich boy hired Nugget to kill Rich boy’s brother.” Nugget reminded, making Felix flinch from guilt.

“Y-Yes, I know weirdo. That’s exactly why I won’t go back to that dreaded hellhole.”

“He hired Nugget to help and said he’ll bring Nugget to his Nugget factory. Rich boy does not have a nugget factory and promised Nugget any other favour.” Nugget continued, ignoring Felix’s words.

“Yes, well-“

“I don’t mind either. I would also like to find out who tried to murder Ozzy.” Ted piped in, approaching the group, “C’mon Felix. Let’s just take them. We’re over that sibling murder thing, right?” He joked, nudging his twin in the side.

Felix scowled and pushed Ted away from him, “Yes, I suppose so.” He sighed, “After you.” He said, opening the door to the limo.

***  
INSIDE THE TWIN’S LIMO

“Woah, I’ve never been in a limo before.” Billy gasped, ducking his head and sitting down on a squishy seat.

“I mean no offence, but I reckon none of you had been.” Ted said, grabbing a drink and lying comfortably on the seat.

Felix sighed at his brother’s antics and walked towards the driver, “Can you bring us to our old kindergarten?” He paused and scowled again, “Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t sure. Now go quick. We have some friends who need to get there as possible.” 

They all sat down and started talking.

“So why are you interested in going to our old school?” Felix asked calmly, thought his hands were shaking slightly.

“Remember the green flowers? They apparently only grow at the back of that school. We wanna talk to Agnes and see if she saw anyone there picking them.” MC explained quickly.

“Ah. I see.” Felix said simply, leaning back.

“Stop being so stiff. Relax a little.” Ted called out, taking a small sip of his drink, “Want some?” He offered, holding out the half-drunken can of soda.

Felix scowled at him again, “It’s always better to keep your guard up.” He said shortly.

Ted sat up, “No one is going to try to take and hurt you here, it’s fine. Relax.” 

“Look at your boyfriend for an example. He nearly died this morning.” He snapped.

Ted went red, “He’s not my boyfriend! I don’t even like him!” He pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

Nugget, Lily, Billy, and MC watched the twins bicker like children for a good five minutes before stepping in.

“Can you both stop acting like you’re five?” Billy complained, “That’s mine and Lily’s job!” Lily smacked him playfully with a grin on her face.

The twins swirled towards him, “We are not bickering!” They yelled at the same time.

Billy sighed, “You guys are acting like children. Just do one of your fancy makeups or something so we can make sure we’ll live.” 

“Fine.” Felix snapped at him. He turned towards his brother and stiffly held his hand out, “I apologize for snapping at you and accusing you of being romantically invested in Ozzy when you clearly are.” 

Everyone snickered at Felix’s words and deadpan expression, and doing something he rarely did, he half-smiled and half-smirked.

“Oh god, he’s smiling.” Billy teased, “You have to accept his apology. He really means it.” 

The corner of Ted’s lips lifted and he energetically shook his brother’s hand, “I guess you’re right..”

Felix did a (Extremely) rare full smile when the limo stopped, “Of course I am.” He teased, getting a punch to the arm from Ted.

***  
SECOND KINDERGARTEN

“We’ll wait for you guys here, in the limo.” Felix said nervously. This was the most emotion any student (Other than his brother) has ever seen in him. His walls have fallen, and it was actually kinda strange, “I.. I don’t really want to go near.. Yes, you know what..”

“We get it, we’ll be back as soon as possible.” Lily said gently, giving him a small smile.

They all walked out and marveled at their old school.

The school looked torn down, like a deserted ghost school (And it probably was considering the many secretly lost lives). 

“I don’t like this. At all.” Lily shivered, clutching her phone tighter.

Nugget offered Lily his jacket, which she accepted gracefully, “Nugget knows the way to the Dumpster Lady. Follow Nugget.”

They walked towards the tiny sewer vent, where Nugget pulled out a screwdriver (Which looked eerily similar to the one Carla nicked from Buggs) and unscrewed the grate. 

He jumped in and helped everyone in, “Let’s move.” He said.

“Uh, Nugget.. didn’t you get stuck in here back then?” MC asked, looking up towards the hole. They were all tall enough now to reach the open grate.

“Yes, but Nugget and Nugget’s friends can easily get out now, so no worries.” The boy said, still looking and feeling around with the help of the flashlight on Lily’s phone.

“Here.” Nugget urged, walking into a dark, small passage. 

Lily followed after him. Billy and MC hung back a little.

“Do you remember this place?” Billy whispered softly, looking behind large cardboard boxes. He pulled out two small, dirty hoodies, one blue and one brown. 

His eyes softened, and he shoved them both into his bag, “It’s our hoodies.. From when we defeated that witch. And there’s the elevator Penny used to get us into that secret lab.” He laughed sadly.

“That.. seemed so long ago..” MC said, walking towards the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Billy rubbed his eyes, “I feel stupid. It just brought back memories.. Let’s go.” He shook of MC’s hand and walked into the tunnel.

MC followed him after casting one last look at their past hideout.

***  
THE SECOND NUGGET CAVE

“If Nugget remembers correctly, Nugget should still have some Nuggets down here.” He picked some up from the ground, which were surprisingly still not mouldy, “They’re still warm.” 

Billy looked at the nuggets disgusted, “How are they still warm..?” 

MC was looking at the nuggets with the same expression, “I think it would be better not to ask..” 

Lily, on the other hand, looked impatient, “Nugget, can you get us out of here and to the playground?” 

“Of course, Pretty Lily. Nugget just wants to grab some things Nugget left here. It will only take a minute.”

***  
PLAYGROUND

“It looks.. the same..” MC gaped, arriving at the surface, “It’s still as shiny as it was back then.”

“Ugh, that’s creepy.” Billy shivered, “I don’t like this one bit.”

“Hey guys, look. It’s Ms. Applegate’s pointing stick.” Lily pointed out.

And indeed there was. A long rounded stick, with blood gleaming from one tip.

“I don’t remember blood being on it..” MC frowned, “Oh well..”

“Leave it.” Nugget instructed, “We shall not touch dead teacher’s pointing stick.”

“And look, it’s a tie.” Billy picked it up. It was a simple plain blue tie, “I think it’s Ted’s. I’ll return it when we’re done.” He pocketed it.

“Let’s just go see Agnes.” MC said, opening the old gate and stepping into the path.

***  
BEHIND THE SCHOOL

“What if she’s dead?” Billy asked, “She was pretty old when we were younger.”

“Look! The same green flowers!” Lily whispered to herself, picking a few.

MC simply knocked on the dumpster a couple of times, before an old woman opened it.

“My, my. It has been a long while since I’ve gotten any visitors.” She croaked. When she saw MC, her face brightened, “And it’s my old friend! All aged up. How long has it been since I’ve seen you?” 

“Nice to see you too.” MC started, “Did you see anyone come here to pick some flowers?”

“Do you got any food? I haven’t eaten for a long while.” She asked smiling, her spiky, pure white hair stiff in the light wind.

Nugget stepped towards and threw a couple of nuggets at her, “Here.”

“Thank you child.” She said happily, biting into the nuggets, making everyone but Nugget cringe.

“Nugget asks for info now.” 

“I saw two figures. One looks male and one female. Nothing else.” She munched, continuing to eat.

MC deflated, “Nothing else? No faces or anything? Could you tell their ages?”

“No. Nothing, child. That’s all I know.” She finished the nuggets and rubbed her hands against each other, “You all require a thanks. A while ago I would have given you my cat, but he passed by now. But I found this and I think you kids would like it.”

She ducked into the dumpster and pulled out a toy.

“Wait!” Lily cried excitedly, practically hopping, “That’s our squeaky Monstermon plush!” She grabbed it and looked into the hag’s eyes, “Thank you!” 

“No problem, dearie. Now, be on your way. I have a nap to attend too.”

Nugget, Billy and Lily walked away testing out the plush.

MC looked at her one last time, “Carla says hi.” They blurted, remembering on the spot.

She smiled, “Tell her good luck with her bomb.” With that, she dived back into the dumpster, the lid closing behind her.

***  
INSIDE THE TWIN’S LIMO

“Well? Find anything worth the drive?” Ted asked, as they walked into the vehicle. He closed the door behind them and the limo began to move.

“Not really, but I did see Felix smile on the way here. I could probably use it for blackmail.” Billy joked. At Felix’s glare at him, he faltered, “I-I’m kidding..” he mumbled.

“We got our plushie back.” Lily offered, holding up the small toy.

“Isn’t that an old Monstermon plush?” Ted asked, inspecting it, “It looks almost brand new! You found it in that wreck?” He asked, looking confused.

“No, Ms. Dumpster Woman had it.” Nugget said, taking the plush from Lily and playing with it.

MC said, “She also saw a male and a female picking flowers, but couldn’t identify anything else.”

“Dammit! That’s no good. That could be possibly anyone.” Ted sunk into his seat.

“Not many people hate Ozzy though.” Billy pointed out.

“Who does? He’s amazing.” Ted said. After a second of processing what he said, he blushed and glared at his brother’s smirk.

“Anyways..” Billy said quickly, before another fight could break out, “I found this at the playground and thought maybe you would like it back.” He pulled out the small blue tie.

“Oh!” Ted grabbed onto the new topic like it was a life-preserver, “I remember this!” He held the small tie in his hand, “It’s the same colour as the one I’m wearing now. How nice.”

”I remember it too. It should still have a tear in it from when I poked you with that stick.” Felix said, his voice low and his face dark.

Billy, not getting the mood, said brightly, “Oh! We also saw Ms. Applegate’s pointing stick as well.”

Felix’s face darkened more and he bit his lip, looking out the tinted windows.

Lily nudged her brother in the side, “He doesn’t like that memory! He tried to murder his brother, you idiot!” She hissed.

“Oh..” Billy whispered back. He looked at Felix sheepishly, “Uh.. Sorry?” 

“Oh, for Christ sake! We’re over that, right? The whole we’re gonna murder half our class thing? Remember? I even tried to kill Ozzy back then!” Ted said, trying to comfort his brother.

“That’s because you haven’t come to terms with your feelings yet. And haven’t accepted them still.” Though turned away, everyone could tell he was smirking again.

Ted leaned away, “Never mind. I take it back. I hate you.” He growled, obviously joking.

Everyone (Including Felix. Billy now had huge blackmail material) laughed. And at that moment everything seemed okay.

***  
AT MC’S HOME

After dropping everyone off, MC was last.

Both Ted and Felix walked out the car to see him off.

“Just remember, we’re always willing to help you guys out with this ‘Murdering Ozzy’ thing.” Ted said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, one of us are.” Felix muttered, crossing his arms and picking at his dress shirt.

“Ignore him.” Ted grabbed both of MC’s shoulders, “Thanks for trying to solve this..” He paused, “Case.” He said after settling on a word.

MC nodded their head with a smile. They gave the twins a wave before opening his front door and walking to their house.

And looking outside his window, he last saw Ted walking down the driveway, his arms slung around his brother’s shoulders.


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Thank you for all the comments and supprt with this! It really gives me motivation, as cheesy as it sounds. So here’s another chapter! Enjoy! Hopefully..

TUESDAY 

Like yesterday, MC met both Lily and Billy at the same place. In front of the school on the grass.

When they first saw them, they seemed to be whispering to each other worriedly, but immediately changed their attitude when MC came closer.

“What’s up?” MC asked, sitting cross legged on the grass and chucking their bag a bit far from them.

Lily smiled at them, “Remember How Agnes gave us that plush yesterday?” 

MC nodded, not knowing where this was going. “Well, we showed it to our dad and he was able to hook us up with 8 brand new ones.” Billy beamed, pulling out only two plushies instead of the 8 he mentioned.

At MC’s confused look, he quickly added, “I gave one to Nugget before you came to us. We also gave one for both Ted and Felix to share. You should have seen their faces.” He chuckled to himself, ”Me and Lily share one. And now you have one too.” He gave MC one the blue Monstermon plushies.

“We’ll hand out one per person if we can’t find anymore allies to.. Er..” Lily bit her lip, “Help us.. For the lack of a better term.” 

“Just when no one seems to be in the room, squeak it. We’ll all take it as a sign to come out, just like when we were kids. It’s also hooked to a group chat I added you to. It gives the location of whoever squeaked it and gives us a signal of either help, or ‘Come Here”. “

“Cool.” MC breathed, “Thanks.” They gently tucked it into their bag, next to all the many textbooks in there.

Lily stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder hurriedly, “We should get inside. Just incase the bell rang early last last time.” 

Everyone nodded and followed her into the school.

***  
HOMEROOM

“What’s our next class for today?” Billy asked boredly, scratching a random crayon on the table with his nails.

“Language. I bet nothing is going to happen during then.” Lily said, making a face.

There was a cough from behind her and they all swung around to look at where it came from.

Felix and Ted stood behind her, Felix looking slightly flushed.

“Go on, Fe.” Ted encouraged, giving him small playful shove in their friend’s direction.

Felix scowled, “Don’t call me that ever again.” He growled menacingly, making Ted cower slightly.

He flushed again when he directed his attention back at the three, “Er, I was wondering if you’d like to join us at the library today.. Me, Teddy, Carla, Monty, and Cindy,” He looked more annoyed at the last girl’s name, “Are all going there to study. For no apparent reason. Teddy here simply wanted me to ‘Socialize’ or something.” 

They all looked at him, making him flush darker, “So?” He asked again after a cough.

“Uh, sure. We should all be free.” Billy said slowly, “Thanks..?” 

Felix straighten up, “Good. We all shall meet under the tree where Monty had placed his listening device. Good day.” He said stiffly.

“Wait, Felix. And Ted.” MC called, “You know about the listener?” He asked, just for fun.

The twins both gave him a funny look, “It’s obviously there. There’s wires coloured brown running down the side of that tree. It’s hard to miss.” Ted explained, before walking away.

***  
LANGUAGE (This is all pure fluff that has no actual relevance to the plot. Skip through language if you wanna get straight into the chase)

“This is boring.” Jerome complained, he tipped his chair back with his foot, which was resting on the edge of the desk. He also looked the same as he did in Kindergarten, but taller. His attitude had also changed ever since he had learned the truth about his father, the principal of their first kindergarten. He had been more rebellious since.

“What? Life or this class?” Billy asked in a monotone voice, clearly joking around.

Even though they all knew it was a joke, there was still a silence. 

“Well, damn. That got deep.” Jerome broke in, shattering the silence, “But I mean this class.” He looked up at the teacher, “Look. She’s even asleep.” 

MC suddenly giggled, making everyone turn to look at them. They blushed under the attention, “I just remembered back in kindergarten our old science teacher who also conducts study hall, would always fall asleep or leave for coffee half-way in. And we would just get into even more trouble.”

Jerome’s eyes sparkled, “Are you suggesting we should get into some trouble?”

“No we are not.” Lily said firmly, “We all have to be outside at lunch.”

“Uh.. why?” Jerome asked, mostly to himself.

“Not you.” She dismissed, waving her hand at him. Jerome’s expression crumbled mockingly, and she ignored it, continuing her speech, “We have to investigate.. y’know..” She made some weird hand gestures that made no sense to all of them.

“I mean,” Jerome shrugged, “We can all work together and I’ll take the blame. I’ve always wanted some backup to help set things off. Plus, I'd rather get detention . My bus comes an hour after school ends. Detention is 45 minutes. Free AC.”

“I’m in.” Billy said automatically (“Of course you are..” Lily muttered under her breath).

“See,” Jerome smirked, “This guy knows what’s up. A prank, plus no trouble. What’s to lose?” He pulled an old, faded red yo-yo and started playing with it, doing fancy tricks MC could never do no-matter how many practices he did.

“You should really join some sort of yo-yo competition.” MC blurted after a while of getting hypnotized by the plastic toy.

Jerome shrugged half-heartedly, “I dunno. But are you in?”

MC cast a look at Lily, who seemed to be fighting with herself in her head. After a while she nodded, her lips tight. 

“Then I’m in too.” MC smiled, feeling a thrill of adrenaline run through them at the thought of stirring up some trouble.

Jerome grinned and pocketed the yo-yo, “Awesome.” He stood up, “Let’s go.” 

Everyone froze, “Uh.. What..?” 

He raised an eyebrow, “We’re going to get supplies.”

“We’re just.. gonna leave?” Lily asked, sounding slightly panicked, “It’s the middle of class.” 

He shrugged again, “No one’s gonna notice, Ms Goody-Two-Shoes. Let’s go. We’re wasting precious time.”

Billy, without any more hesitation, stood up and followed Jerome to the doorframe. He turned around and raised a meaningful eyebrow at the both of them, “So? Are you guys coming? This could be our break from everything.”

“You won’t get caught. I promise.” Jerome promised earnestly.

Lily stood and growled at him, “We better not Mister. Or else you’re dead.” She walked up closely to him, “You hear me?” 

MC sneaked behind her and joined Billy was an awed expression on their face. Lily was definitely scary when she wanted to be.

Jerome looked like he was sweating bullets, “Y-Yes ma'am!” He stuttered, his cool persona fading for that short while.

“Good. Let’s go then.” She said, sauntering out the door.

They rest stared after her. “Damn she’s scary. Scary and hot.” Jerome whispered, looking at her brother.

“Don’t say that. Especially in front of Nugget. He’ll murder you. She’s Nugget’s woman alone.” Billy warned warily, like he had dealt with this sort of comment before.

“Let’s.. just follow her..” MC muttered, following the girl out of the classroom.

***  
THE STORAGE ROOM (This is a continuation from Language class. This room may be brought up again later. So this part will be extremely vague)

Billy rubbed his hands together, “So what do we need here?”

Jerome grabbed a large red bucket with some sort of murky pink slime inside, “Hold this. You’ll need 3 pairs of arms.” 

MC, Lily and Billy held on to the surprisingly heavy bucket. “What’s in here?” Billy groaned, bending his knees slightly to accommodate the height of his sister and friend who were slightly shorter than him.

Jerome also grabbed some tape and a large metal pole, “Don’t drop it. It’s melted gum.”

Lily’s face scrunched up in disgust, “How much gum is this?”

“I chew one per day to shove it in here, and if I get in too much trouble (Which happened too often), they make me serve detention by scraping gum off a table which helps me with my project.” He admitted causally, “Okay, out of the room.” He grabbed some sort of lid and rushed his friends out.

***  
LANGUAGE CLASS (Outside the hall) ((Continuation Of Language)

When they got in front of their class, the tree placed the bucket down and leaned against the wall sweaty and tired. Jerome quickly put the lid on the bucket.

“The teacher always exits later than the other. So we’ll wait for everyone to leave before setting everything up.” He explained quickly, “Now we wait in class.”

“Would we have enough time?” MC asked worriedly as they sat back down in their seats waiting for the bell to ring.

“Yea. Don’t worry. I’ve been planning this.” He leaned over in his seat and tapped Cindy on the shoulder.

She turned around to face him, visibly annoyed, “What do you want?” 

“I’m gonna pour gum on the teacher.” He said, knowing how much Cindy loved hair-gumming, “I need you to distract her for at least two minutes.”

She grinned devilishly, “I can do that. But I want to watch.” 

“Walk up to her desk to give her back something, and knock over a decent sized stack of papers. Then apologize, leave and wait at the lockers causally. That’s all.” He said calmly.

“Done deal. Cya later.” She turned back and starting packing away her things.

“Wow. I’ve never seen Cindy so on board with something.” MC whispered to him.

He shrugged for the 30th time that hour, “She doesn’t like this teacher. She’ll obviously help. You gotta play the cards right to get what you want.”

***  
OUTSIDE THE LANGUAGE CLASSROOM

“She’s distracting her. Let’s quickly move.” Jerome said quickly, lifting the bucket on his own, “Help me lift this up above the door.” 

Cindy walked out and smiled sweetly at Jerome, “Done. Don’t disappoint me.” She pranced off towards the lockers, where she took out her phone and pretended to scroll through it.

“Okay..” He whispered, “It’s done.” He took a step back and admired his work, “Not bad.. Not bad at all.” 

He turned towards the group, “You guys are the best. Now wait where Cindy is. Thanks again.” He gave a salute and a grin, before hiding on the side.

After a few moments the teacher walked out of class, and almost immediately, pink ooze got stuck to her head.

Everyone laughed, (especially Cindy, who was practically cackling with delight) and walked away, except for Jerome who gave her a mischievous wave, before running the corner and disappearing.

***  
I’m gonna skip Lunch for this day because I have nothing to add..

***  
AFTER SCHOOL

“Well.. We better get home..” MC yawned after a long day.

“I thought we were going to the library?” Lily threw in causally.

“Wait..” Both MC’s and Billy’s eyes widened, “The library! We gotta meet outside! Quickly!” They yelped, dragging a laughing Lily outside.

“Oh god..” Billy moaned, “Felix is gonna kill us for being late.”

However, when they arrived at the tree, neither twins were to be found.

“Oh hey.” Carla greeted, noticing their arrival, “Have you seen Felix or Ted? They’re late.”

“And they’re never late for anything.” Monty added, checking his watch.

“Did they stand us up? Like it was some sort of.. Like, prank?” Cindy asked, obviously annoyed again for no reason.

“I don’t think they would pull that off..” MC responded, shaking their head, “Maybe we should look for them.” 

“Let’s stay together and look inside the school.” Lily suggested, “Everywhere else is locked except in there. They have to be someone in there.”

Everyone agreed with her plan and walked inside. All the doors for the classrooms seemed locked.

Billy rattled the second last door and when it didn’t budge, he groaned angrily, “Where are they?”

“There’s still one more room.” Carla peeked into the small window, “Oh. It’s the one with the broken lights. It’s been locked forever.” She took a step back, “I guess they really did leave.”

Out of frustration, Billy kicked the door, and it flew right open.

And to everyone’s shock and horror, there were two people inside.

Ted was lying on the ground, his forehead completely covered in blood, looking as still as death.

And hovering over him stood Felix, his hands covering his mouth, a bloody pointing stick laying beside him.

***  
IN THE BROKEN CLASSROOM

There was a horrifying scream from both Lily and Cindy, which startled Felix to turn around, his eyes wide in terror. The layer of fabric covering his wrists and his hands were stained with crimson blood.

Carla, wasting no time, immediately pushed and pinned him to the ground, his face to the sky. “Please tell me this is a prank, you two. Please..” Carla mumbled, still holding Felix down.

“Y-You killed Ted!” Cindy shrieked, “I knew you were crazy!” She turned around and ran towards the corner of the hall.

Lily followed her, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t tell anyone.” She said, her voice still shaking, “I’ll be back soon.” She gave one last unbelieving glance and Felix before dashing to follow the other girl.

“Oh god..” Billy trembled, his knuckles white, “Is he dead? Please don’t tell me he’s dead.” 

Felix, who was still on the ground, made no movements to try to fight back against Carla and didn’t answer her question.

“I don’t think he’s dead.. Yet..” Monty muttered, slowly approaching the body like it would jump up and scare him any minute. He gently placed two fingers on Ted’s bloody neck and looked up towards the ceiling. He muttered to himself and moved his hand away, wiping the blood on a handkerchief that he pulled out from his pocket.

“He’s still alive. But he’s bleeding way too much.” He reported, repocketing the cloth.

“Yea!” Billy said, his voice going slightly hysterical, “No crap, Sherlock!” 

“Carla, let him go. We gotta ask him questions.” MC demanded, “Just in case, kick away anything that could be used as a weapon.” They nudged the stick away and it hit the leg of one of the nearby desks.

Carla hesitated, but released him and backed away, “I’ll stand close by incase.” 

“Felix,” MC started, “This is a horrible thing I’m going to say, but did you.. Did you..?” They gestured at the body helplessly.

Felix shook his head quickly, and curled up, “He’s.. Not dead.. He’s not dead, right?” He muttered quickly, also slightly hysterical.

There was a voice from the door, “I took care of Cindy. She’s going home. What’s happening?” 

“Lily!” MC called, “You’re good with people! I-I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

Lily slowly approached him, “He’s panicking. Calm down..” She soothed. She looked at MC, “Ted’s.. Fine, right?” 

MC nodded at her, “He’s holding in well enough.” 

“I could try to bandage him up for now.” Monty offered, “Having two broken legs in the past is great for learning medical procedures.” 

“I’m not going to ask, but go ahead. It’s better he’s safe before getting to the hospital.” Lily said, turning back to Felix.

Lily looked into his eyes. It was always known the twins’s blue eyes always had a gleam of red in them, but at the moment, there was no red. Instead, there was a deep empty blue like the sea.

“Please tell my Teddy isn’t dead. I-I can’t lose him t-too.” 

***  
THE PLAYGROUND (AROUND 9 YEARS AGO..)

“Well, Teddy. I’ll see you never.” Felix had a wicked smirk on his face, the red gleam in his eyes practically taking over the blue. He gave a small wave before giving Ted one final push with the pointing stick, making fall into the deep hole.

“Wait! No! Felix!” He cried, as he fell through the dark. There was a thump, “Ow!” 

Felix turned towards MC with a scowl on his face, “You. Throw the spiders into the hole.”

“W-What?” They stammered, traumatized by what just happened.

“Pour the spiders into the hole!” He demanded, pointing the stick a them.

MC shakily walked towards the hole and took out the jar of spiders from their pocket. They looked at Nugget anxiously, “W-What if I fall?” They asked.

Nugget looked at them convincingly, “Nugget won’t let Nugget’s friend fall. Nugget promises.” He pledged, putting down the shovel.

MC walked towards the edge and dumped the spiders in, cringing at the horrified yell Ted made when they hit him, “Spiders! I hate spiders!” He screamed, his voice slightly echoey.

Felix looked at the hole seeming satisfied, “Thank you. You may leave. Meet me in the front of this school. I shall meet them there.” MC nodded and quickly speed- walked away.

“You. Weirdo. Start filling the hole again.” He commanded slowly. He still felt extremely guilty for killing off his brother, but like what his father always said, “ ‘You gotta do what you have to do to get what you want, despite the costs.’ “.

“Felix! Please don’t! I know you still love me!” The voice begged.

Felix turned away from guilt, “All those princess movies have been getting to you, Teddy.” He responded in his coldest voice.

“No they haven’t!” He sounded like he was struggling, “I still love you!”

That moment struck him. It was slightly blurry afterwards, but he remembers pulling his brother out of the hole and apologizing a countless amount of times, despite knowing that no amount of apologies would make up for what he had attempted.

That was the day he realized that he had to protect his brother from everything. Even himself.

***  
IN THE BROKEN CLASSROOM (PRESENT DAY)

“Calm down. He’s fine.” Lily soothed again. She looked at MC, “I don’t think he tried to kill him.” 

“Why not?” Carla asked, her tone slightly angry, “He tried it before!” 

Felix curled up more at this and Lily scowled at her, “Go help Monty. Let us deal with this.” 

“I’m just saying-“ 

“Go!” 

“Fine..” She mumbled, walking over to the orange haired boy.

“I wouldn’t hurt him.. I would never hurt him.. I love him..” Felix said, his voice slightly more calm, yet still shaky, “I rather it was me on the ground than him.. Then nothing could possibly change..” 

“Did you just walk in to him looking like that?” Lily asked calmly, smiling softly at what Felix had said.

He nodded, “The stick was there.. And there were spiders everywhere.. I-It.. Reminded me.. of..” He looked away, his voice still shaky.

Lily looked at MC and Billy, “You guys should go look around. I’ll take care of him.” 

MC and Billy looked at each other. “You don’t think it was the same person who tried to kill Ozzy?” 

Billy nodded slowly, “Two people were almost murdered. Both from our kindergarten.. It’s more than a coincidence..”

“And that stick.. It was like the same one we saw yesterday..” MC muttered, “They even added spiders to make it look like what happened back then..” 

They were both deep in thought before Monty yelped out, starting everyone, “Oh god!” 

MC’s pulse quickened, “Is he okay?!”

“I think he’s waking up!” 

And surely, Ted was slowly sitting up, “Ow.. What happened?” 

There were screams and relieved laughs, “Someone tried to muder you.” Monty answered after the voices quieted down.

Ted scrunched up his face and winced in pain and regret afterwards, “I.. I only remember coming in here.. I heard something and wanted to check it out..”

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and Felix was around Ted, giving him a hug, “Oh god! I thought I lost you!” He cried, squeezing his brother.

“Ow..” Ted muttered before smiling brightly, “I didn’t know you cared so much.” 

“Of course I do..” He muttered before pulling away, looking slightly embarrassed.

Monty coughed uncomfortably and everyone looked at him, “This is sweet and whatever, but maybe do it later. We gotta figure out what happened. This is the second time in two days and-“

“I forgot.” Ted said simply.

Everyone looked towards him confused, “Forgot what..?” Monty asked, slightly irritated about getting his sentence interrupted.

“I saw something on the whiteboard when I walked in. I’ll go get it.” Ted said, trying to stand up and getting pulled back down by both Felix and Monty.

“Absolutely not.” Monty stated sternly, “You are not standing after something that serious. You literally just lost half your blood supply.”

“I’ll find it.” Billy volunteered. He walked over to the board and picked up two objects. A small phone with a purple phone case and a torn piece of fabric, “It’s a phone. With some sort of pink fabric on ripped on top.”

“Cindy?” Ted asked.

“What about her?” Lily asked, still trying to keep up with the conversation, “She went home.”

“No-“ Ted shook his head and winced in pain once more (Monty sighed and took off his round glasses, rubbing his face, obviously exasperated), “Cindy is the only one who wears pink clothes.”

“And she was the one to immediately accuse Felix.” Billy realized.

“Cindy is smart enough to realize it would be easy to pin it on Felix because of what happened.. Er.. In kindergarten.” MC said, saying the end quickly to not disturb the twins any further.

“But Cindy’s phone case is pink and glittery.” Lily pointed out, “So who’s phone is that? It’s not mine. Mine’s blue with a pink lily on it.”

“Mine’s blue and white, Billy’s has a Monstermon on it.” MC piped it.

“Mine and Penny’s are different shades of teal.” Carla frowned, “Monty’s is green, Ted and Felix are red and blue.. Buggs doesn’t have his phone anymore.. Nugget has a nugget on his’s and Jerome’s is a bright yellow.” 

“Can you open it?” Billy asked, gingerly handing it over to Carla, “It would be easier to figure it out I bet.”

She looked it over, pressed the home screen and groaned, “It’s locked. Of course.”

“Hand it over. I can easily hack into it.” Monty said, putting his hand out.

To everyone’s surprise (Including Monty himself) Carla handed the phone over, flushing slightly, “Fine. You can try.” She said with an air of arrogance, looking away.

After a couple of minutes of tapping, Monty successfully got into the phone and was scrolling through it, “There’s nothing on here but a Messaging app.” He scrunched his face in confusion, “Strange.”

He tapped it and read what was typed there, “ ‘I think I got him. Meet me where Agnes resides. However, in the classroom of the fat teacher.’ “ He snickered at the mention of the ‘Fat Teacher’, “I think they meant Ms. Applegate’s classroom at the second school.”

“Then let’s get going.” Felix said, helping his brother up and letting him against him, “We shouldn’t waste any time.”

They both walked out the door quickly. 

Everyone looked at each other. “Well, I’ve never seen Felix like that.” 

“I guess it’s murder that shows people’s true colours.” Billy joked.

There was a silence and Billy shrunk thinking he had made a mistake, before Carla rolled her eyes, “Jeez. Attempted murder. Get it right, weirdo.” She said, flipping her hair dramatically, making everyone giggle as they walked out the door.

***  
OUTSIDE THE SECOND KINDERGARTEN 

“Okay.. Here we are..” Felix said, still supporting Ted.

“Again.” Billy said, he walked up to the sewer grate, “We entered from here yesterday.”

“Is the door locked?” Carla asked, walking up to the giant faded blue door. She pushed on them, and surprisingly they opened after a click and she nearly stumbled in, but caught herself in time and walked away.

“Huh, that was simple.” Monty commented, holding the doors open for everyone and winking at Carla as she walked through, annoying her slightly.

The inside of the school looked to be in perfect condition. The hall tiles were polished, the locker’s metal were shining and the banners were still legible and thread together.

“Yea. Definitely creepy. It’s still so perfect..” Billy muttered, “Let’s just find our class.” He started reading the signs and slogans on the doors and walls.

They finally approached an older looking door with a plaque engraved with their old teacher’s name on it, “Here goes everything.” Billy muttered, kicking the door open.

The door swung open slowly despite the power of the kick. The first thing they noticed was that everything, compared to the rest of the school, looked old. It was like this room was the only room that aged with the kids who were taught there.

“Guys, look! It’s the doll Penny favoured. I’m gonna bring it back to her.” Lily chirped happily, running in without hesitation and picking up the old doll and brushing off it’s dust.

MC slowly followed her in, slightly more cautious and looked into his old cubby and pulled out an inhaler and a cracked firecracker, “Huh.” 

“That belongs to Ozzy!” Ted exclaimed, “I asked you to steal it when.. We were trying to.. Kill him.” His voice faded near the end, “My lord. We were some messed up kids.” He muttered to himself. Felix chuckled.

“And that firecracker! I said you couldn’t sneak it in, but you did. I’m still impressed.” Carla grinned, giving MC a hard slap on the back making them stumble forwards at the wall.

“Guys, let’s get back to focus.” Monty said, watching the ground as he stepped, “Do you see any-“ The purple phone he was holding suddenly dinged with a text. Everyone looked towards him for info.

“You guys! It says-“ His excited expression morphed into one of horror, “Oh god! There’s a bomb in here! It’s gonna blow! Get to the-“ 

There was a quiet ticking sound, before a ball of fire ignited in the middle of the room with a huge bang.

Everyone pushed someone else to the side, making them both fall over. Everyone closed their eyes and looked away, trying to ignore the explosion. 

A few quiet minutes passes in fear.

“It’s should be safe.” Carla said after a while, when the heat died down. She looked towards where the bomb exploded, “It is. Don’t worry guys. I know all about this sort of stuff.” She crawled closer to the wall incase, and everyone followed her actions.

Everyone sat on the wall in fear, still staying away from the center of the classroom.

“Is everyone okay?” Lily asked, worriedly. She checked her knees for injuries from when Billy pushed her and MC down.

“Me and Carla are safe.” Monty called out, reopening the phone and checking it out.

“Me and Teddy are as well as we can be.” Felix called, standing up and looking at the small crater in the ground with awe.

“What did the text say?” Carla asked, looking over Monty’s shoulder while keeping her distance.

“ ‘Nice try. The bomb is going to go off now. I’ll see you all in hell.’ “ Monty read.

Billy scoffed, “No you won’t. I won’t be there.” 

“And we were so close!” Carla fumed, kicking a toy car and making it roll into the crater.

“Let’s get out of here before something else happens.” MC suggested, though it sounded more like a demand. 

They all slowly crawled out of the classroom and onto the gleaming hallway floor.

Billy was the first to stand, “I have a feeling something is gonna happen again tomorrow..” 

Lily and Carla stood next. “Because of this pattern, I agree.” Carla agreed, brushing some dust off from her clothes.

Everyone got up and left the building. After taking one last glance at it, Monty spoke, “We should jam the door.” He said, when everyone past him.

Everyone kept walking, but Carla heard him and stopped as well, “What?” 

“I mean, we probably are gonna come back here. Or I will to grab some stuff. But what if the door locks when we close it? We should find something to keep it open.” He explained, looking at her, “Grab a brick will you?”

Carla scowled at the command, but obeyed, picking up three large bricks and handing them to him.

Monty stuck them in the middle of the door, propping it open. He stepped back and admired his handiwork, “There.” He said with a smug smile. 

“Yea. There.” Carla rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, “Let’s go. They’re leaving without us.” She dragged him to the limo and narrowed her eyes when she noticed him grinning at her, “What?” She snapped.

“You’re still holding my hand.” Monty teased, his heart secretly pounding inside.

She blushed and swung his hand away from hers, letting go and clambering into the vehicle. 

Monty followed her in, his grin only growing.

***  
IN THE TWIN’S LIMO

“We’re gonna drop you guys all off and then we’ll bring Teddy to a hospital.” Felix said, “We’ll say he…” he scrunched up his face in thought.

“Fell of the monkey-bars?” Billy suggested.

“I’m tall enough to reach them while standing.” Ted protested, “I’m not short.”

“A science project went wrong.” Carla prompted.

They shook their head, “Our parents will sue the school over that false information. Something believable.” 

“He walked into tree and a branch scratched his forehead.” MC said with a smirk.

Felix also smirked, “That seems believable.” He looked at his brother teasingly.

“Oh! For the love of god.. That was one time! You purposely pushed me into the tree!” He cried, crossing his arms and pouting.

“It’s not your fault you can’t stop.” Felix shrugged.

“You pushed me down a small hill! I could have died!” 

They all laughed.

“Oh! I forgot!” Billy pulled out something from his bag, “Take these.” He gave one to Carla and one to Monty.

“Are these.. Monstermon plushies..?” Carla asked, her expression puzzled.

“Yea.” With the looked of Monty’s face, he quickly added, “Don’t sell them. If something’s wrong, squeeze it. It alerts our phones in our group chat where you are and that you might need help.” 

Monty squeezed it and it made a squeaking sound. At that exact moment, every phone except his and Carla’s went off with a sound of a bird call.

“A bird call?” Carla asked with a deadpan expression, “Is this a reference to back in kindergarten when-“

Billy flushed and quickly cut her off, “I’m gonna add you to the device later tonight. Just be careful and keep it with you.”

“Why didn’t Ted squeeze it earlier today?” Monty inquired.

“I was knocked out as soon as I got in.” Ted bit his lip, “And Fe was in shock.”

Felix literally punched Ted in the arm, “Don’t. Call. Me. Fe.” 

There was a scary silence before the limo stopped.

“Well this is my stop.” MC said quickly, before a actual murder could take place, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” They jumped out and quickly ran to their door, unlocked it and went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix redemption arc. Cause lord knows he needs it (Or maybe it’s because I love him too much..)
> 
> Chapters may come in a bit slower? Expect either one chapter tomorrow, or one Monday afternoon. Thanks for reading this crap of a fic!
> 
> Any comments are greatly appreciated! <3


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo! This chapter’s format may be a bit off, since I’m posting it on my phone, but I’ll fix it later. ANyways, GOOO

WEDNESDAY

“I really don’t want to be here today..” Billy groaned, as he walked down the hall towards homeroom.

“Yea. Because we probably have to solve another flipping muder.” MC muttered, trudging to class beside him.

Lily was walking slower, playing on her phone, “Attempted murder.” She corrected, still not paying any attention.

Billy swung the door open, “I feel like I’m gonna murder someone today..” He muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m gonna go take a drink.” They said, walking backwards and towards the water fountain. Billy nodded warily and retreated into their homeroom, “Sure. I dunno..” He mumbled. MC walked two steps before bumping lightly into someone.

“Um, watch where you’re going!” 

MC whipped around to come face to face with a disgusted looking Cindy. “What? Have a problem?” She sneered, “Any apologies? You touched me.” 

“Um, sorry?”

“You should be.” She scoffed, opening her bag and pulling out her phone, “Ugh, you did touch me. My makeup is looking so off!” MC grimaced. She looked the exact same. She held her phone in front of her to check out her face, “The sun is getting into this stupid thing! The gleam is annoying!” 

“That’s great, Cindy but I-“ There was a gleam of purple when Cindy moved the phone, casting the bright purple glare into MC’s field of vision. Wait. Purple?

“Cindy, stop moving your phone for a second please!” MC cried, shielding their eyes and swatting the air aimlessly.

“Why? I don’t take orders from you?” She replied. However, she stopped moving her phone to talk for a second, giving MC enough time to catch a glimpse of purple phone case.

“Cindy, where did you get that phone case?” MC asked, his heart beat picking up and racing wildly.

She instantly clutched it against her chest and flushed, “W-Why would you want to know? It could be anyone’s phone case! I have plenty of purple ones!” She stammered. MC looked at her with suspicion and looked straight into her eyes. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“How did you know I was referring to the colour?” MC asked, taking a step closer to her.

“I was there with you guys! Uh, when Ted got hit.” 

“You weren’t there yesterday. You left early.” They took another step.

At this point, Cindy was sweating bullets, “I-I just guessed? I-I mean, this is a w-wonderful colour!” She looked away and tried to sidestep them.

“Cindy..” MC growled, “Did you try to kill-“ 

“NO! No no no no! Not today!” She shrieked, running off in the opposite direction, towards the girl’s bathroom. It happened so quick, it took a couple of seconds for MC to react. 

“Cindy! Get back here!” MC yelled, trying to chase after her, turning the corner and bumping into someone and stumbling backwards.

“Ow. Don’t do that, you might break your legs this time. Not that I’m not flattered about how you just fell for me.” Monty teased, catching MC by the arms and looking into their blue eyes with a glint of mischief. 

MC flushed and stood back up, crossing their arms and backing away slightly, “Uh, thanks? But I gotta-“ They made a move to dash around the boy, before Monty grabbed his wrist gently.

Monty pushed his glasses up, and grinned at MC, “Class is about to start. Walk with me.” He suddenly began walking down the hall where MC came from without hesitation.

MC casted one look at the direction Cindy had headed, before quickly scrambling to follow him.

“What did Cindy do?” Monty asked quietly, still looking straight ahead.

“What?” 

Monty fixed his green eyes on MC, his expression puzzled, “You weren’t chasing her? I thought you were, so I just assumed she said something she shouldn’t have.” There was a ringing of a bell, and Monty picked up speed.

MC started taking larger steps to keep up with the boy, as Monty was a bit taller than them, “I was chasing her.”

“So? Why? That’s isn’t gonna give me much to work on.” 

“I.. I think she might have tried to kill everyone.” 

Monty stopped mid-stroll and looked at them, his mouth open, “What?!” He laughed at MC, “What did she give you?”

MC crossed their arms, slowly getting irritated, “She had the exact same purple phone case and got really nervous when I mentioned it.” 

“That’s it? Then who’s her accomplice?” Monty asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Accomplice?”

“You said Agnes saw a male and a female.” Monty reminded, pulling on MC’s arm to continue walking, “If Cindy’s the female, who’s the male? Don’t tell me you forgot.” 

“Oh. Right.” MC muttered, feeling stupid, “I forgot about that.” Monty laughed.

They stopped in front of their classroom. Monty looked at MC and grabbed their shoulders gently, “Hey. I’ll use my cameras to look into this, but don’t spread the news too much. You don’t want to accuse her of something of something she may have not done.” He paused and looked up, “Even though I really wish she did.” He grinned at the ceiling and looked back at MC, giving them a warm smile. 

MC flushed and looked away, “Yea. I guess so..” They muttered feeling guilty, “But thanks.” They smiled back at Monty shyly.

Monty moved his arms from his shoulders, “Let’s go. I don’t wanna be late.” He swung the door wide open and walked into the class, leaving MC in the hall.

***  
ART CLASSROOM

“Yeah, baby!” Carla whooped, sliding down some wires and scraps of metal down the table, “Project time!” 

“Jeez, careful with that. You’re gonna take out an eyeball.” Monty grumbled, moving a bunch of junk over to the side.

“Hopefully yours!” Carla beamed, too much in a good mood to fight back. She threw a couple of screws and tools down and sat in a seat next to Lily.

“Where’s the bomb?” Lily asked, “Didn’t you want to work on it?” 

Carla pouted and looked away, “Hmph. I-“ She glared at Monty, who was smirking at her almost innocently, “I can’t figure out how to disable it.” She admitted, “So I hid it in my bag.” She noticed MC’s hand was over Billy's mouth, “That means you can talk.” She added.

“Oh, thank goodness. I didn’t think anyone could stand it without me talking.” Billy breathed as soon as MC released him. He flashed a grin at his sister, who rolled her eyes fondly and went back to working on her painting.

“I bet I can.” Ted said, popping up from behind Monty and scaring him half to death.

“I know I definitely can.” Felix stated his face looking bored and also popping up from nowhere.

Billy mocked fake hurt and clutched his chest dramatically. Lily ignored him and smiled kindly at them both, “Hey! Grab a seat. Join us!” 

“Sure!” Ted smiled and stole a chair from another desk. 

Felix stood off to the side looking slightly uncomfortable. “I think I’ll pass. I don’t want to intrude and be a burden. Have a good day-“ 

MC grabbed his wrist, “Aw. C’mon!” They grinned up at him brightly, “Sit next to me! You’re never a bother to me!” 

Felix stared at him, a blush rising to his cheeks. He quickly nodded and turned around, grabbed a chair and sat next to MC, trying to avoid any eye contact.

There was an awkward silence around the table before Billy coughed, “So. Uh. Let’s start over.”

“Hi. I’m Carla.”

“I’m Monty.”

“I’m Lily-“

“Okay!” Billy interrupted, “Not that far!” His mock frustrated tone made it known that he was joking as everyone around the table (Except Felix. Like usual when they were at school) snickered.

“I’m Lily, and I need more paint.” She declared, “I’m gonna go grab some.” She walked over to the door, to have it slammed open in her face.

“Hey! Watch it!” She fumed, rubbing her cheek.

“I don’t care.” Cindy shot back, looking around. She smiled satisfied at something and looked at the other girl, “But I’ll come with you to grab paint. I hate this class.” She added.

Lily looked at her suspiciously, “Uh, sure. Anyone else coming?” She asked, addressing the group.

“I guess we all will. We’re better in numbers.” MC said, standing up.

“I’ll stay. I need to work on this thing.” Carla called, looking into a small hole in her project, “Ted. Stay with me. I’ll need help with this thing.”

“I’ll stay too-“ 

“Nonsense!” Cindy cried, cutting Felix off, “You will come with us.” 

Felix looked at her looking both annoyed and disgusted, “But-“

“No buts! Get over here, sweetie!” She chirped, sounding slightly threatening. 

Felix awkwardly shuffled towards the group at shrugged helplessly at Carla, who didn’t seem to see or hear anything that had just happened.

“Let’s go then.” Lily suggested. Not leaving time for any objections, she left the room.

***  
STORAGE ROOM

“Ew. This place is disgusting, can’t they fix it up already?” Cindy complained, slowly stepping around and avoiding any contact with any of the walls.

“It’s a storage room. It’s not suppose to look pretty.” Lily muttered, opening boxes and looking for paint.

“Well it should. I’m not paying the school to have yucky rooms.” 

“We don’t even pay the school..” Monty muttered with a deadpan expression, “It’s mandatory..”

“Whatever. I’m going to wait outside. This is so stupid.” She sniffed, walking out the large metal door.

They all watched her leave. “Someone should watch her.” MC suggested.

“What? Why?” Billy asked, “It’s Cindy.. She’s.. Well..”

“Stupid.” Felix finished firmly, nudging Billy’s arm.

“Yea. I guess.” Billy admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Monty looked at MC with worry in his eyes, “Do you really want someone watching her? I can do it.” He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

MC bit their lip, “No. I guess not. You’re right, we don’t have enough proof.”

“Of course I’m right.” Monty grinned, his whole facade changing as he placed both his hands on his hips proudly.

“I take it back.”

“Too late. You’ve already fueled his ego.” Billy joked.

“So once you’re all done your flirting or something, can we get out of here?” Lily teased, holding a large bucket full of mini paint tubes.

MC flushed while Monty rolled his eyes, “I’m not flirting.”

Lily tossed the large box over to her brother (Who crumbled under the weight) and looked at him, “Mmh, sure. Let’s go now.” 

***  
HALL

“My god. You guys took so long.” Cindy complained, pushing her back off the wall and putting her hands on her hips, “Like, how hard is it to find paint?” 

“Suck it up Cindy.” Monty scowled, “You didn’t help us, so you don’t get a say on anything.”

Cindy narrowed her eyes at him threateningly. Felix glared at her, “Leave it. We don’t have enough time for your stupid cat-fight.”

“Hmph. Whatever. Let’s just go.”

They all walked to class and found the door closed. Billy smirked and walked up towards the door, “Let me open it. I’m gonna kick it down and scare everyone in there.”

He backed up, “Three!” He grinned.

“Two!”

“One!”

He kicked the door wide open.

***  
ART CLASSROOM

“What’s up?!” Billy hollered.

He froze as he took in the scene. 

The desk where the group was sitting before was charred with dark ashes and a small crater sat under the uneven chairs. Carla, Ted, Jerome, Ozzy, and Penny all seemed fine, but were all frantically applying bandages on a burnt looking Buggs.

“Ugh! Hurry up and move losers! I wanna-“ Cindy shoved her way past the shocked crowd to freeze herself, before whirling onto Billy.

“You talked! You blew up the bomb!” She shrieked, “This is so stupid! You and your stupid gang keeps breaking everything! First Ted, now this!”

“I’m not broken.. Just very, very injured..” Ted muttered from where he was standing.

Billy backed up, his hands in the air like he was surrendering, “I didn’t do it! It was like that when I burst in!”

“Yeah, right!” Cindy sneered, “It got Buggs! No one else! The killer knew Buggs would get hurt!” (Lily typed that down in her notepad).

“How did they know that?” Lily asked, drawing the attention away from her brother. She walked towards the burned bo, “How did Buggs get hurt? He wasn’t sitting at that table.”

“He jumped in front of us. Me and Ted I mean.” Carla breathed, “It was so cool seeing that bomb go off. I’ve never seen one go off since kindergarten-“

“Buggs heard a ticking and pushed us away from the table. It exploded as soon as Buggs was next to it.” Ted cut in, rebandaging his wound as well, “Luckily, he was far enough it couldn’t do as much.”

“I’m tough.” Buggs grunted, “And lucky, I guess.”

“What bomb was it?” Lily asked, “Was it the one that’s connected to Billy’s voice?”

“I don’t think so.” Carla frowned, “But it’s gone now.” 

“What? What is that supposed to mean?” 

“My bag was under the table when the bomb went off. I dunno if it’s still there..” She looked towards the smoking, ashy mess, “And I don’t really want to look and find out.”

“Cool.” Monty interrupted. He walked towards his bag and pulled a green jacket and a pair of gloves on, “I’m going to go look for it.”

Carla scoffed, “Well good luck. I have no idea why you’d want to do that.”

Monty crept next to the explosion pit and looked at her looking slightly amused, “Two things. One, to prove my buddy Billy innocent (The said boy cooed jokingly). And secondly, to find that bomb you need.” His eyes sparkled, “If I die, note this is all for you.” He added teasingly, looking away just in time, missing the blush that grew on Carla’s cheeks.

MC coughed and everyone jumped, forgetting they were there. “What is it?” Lily asked.

“Nothing. I’m just wondering, if it really wasn’t Jerome’s bomb that exploded, what did?”

There was a silence. “Isn’t it obvious?” Cindy said, “They’re all in on it! Carla made it! I know she definitely can.”

Carla looked at her disgusted, “Me? Make a bomb to hurt people? That’s low, even for you Cindy.”

She rolled her eyes, “I mean, you’ve been working on your little project all week. You would definitely have enough time to build one.”

“But I haven’t disabled the smaller bomb to make the other one! I can’t make a bomb without it!” 

“You’ve had before. Before we came to your school in kindergarten.” 

Carla paled slightly and scowled, “Prove it. Prove that it wasn’t the voice activated bomb that exploded. Prove that it was our fault.”

There was a quiet cough, “Uh. I’m really sorry.. But that bomb survived.” Monty straightened up and held the shining deadly orb in his hands, the metal still in perfect condition and shining in the room’s light.

***  
CAFETARIA (Lunch)

“What now?”

Carla frowned and inspected the smaller bomb Monty found, “Is this actually my bomb?”

“I mean, we can test it.” Monty said jokingly, looking at Billy who for once had his  
mouth shut (“Living is a good reason for not talking.” The boy had stated earlier).

Carla narrowed her eyes at him and clutched the bomb to her chest, “No way.”

“But Carla does bring up a good point.” Lily chimed in, “Is it really Jerome’s old bomb?”

“What would it even prove if it wasn’t?” Ted asked, frowning, “Either way, a bomb still went off and hurt Buggs.”

“It would prove Carla’s innocence.” Felix stated.

“What are you trying to say?” Carla growled, “You think I made that bomb, Huxley?”

“I’m just saying that we can’t rule anything out, including your unlikely guilt.” He turned away and crossed his arms.

“Hey! You could be just as guilty!” Monty glared, “You could have planted that bomb! You have connections everywhere!” Carla nodded angrily in agreement.

“But I was with you lot. I was not in the room. I could have not planted that bomb.” He replied stiffly.

“You could have hidden it! Or maybe you made Ted do it!”

“But he didn’t!” Ted said, trying to defend his brother.

“You could be lying! You two Huxley’s could both be in on this!” Monty stood and slammed his hands on the table, grabbing the attention of other students watching curiously.

“Monty, chill.” MC chuckled nervously, looking around and grabbing the boy’s shoulder, trying to tug him down, “People are staring-“ They shrunk slightly when Monty sent them a terrifying glare.

“Why in the heavens would we do this?” Ted argued, now equally angry, “You and Carla could have done it! Anyone could have!” 

“You guys-“ Lily tried to cut in.

“No! This is slander! They’re trying to frame us!” Carla cried, pointing dramatically at the twins.

“You’re throwing everything at us because I simply brought up an accurate theory!” Felix growled. His eyes shone with a gleam of red.

“Accurate? It’s all just Cindy’s stupid nonsense! I would expect you to know whatever Cindy says is rubbish!” Both parties we’re now standing and full on yelling.

“Yes, she is horrible, but that doesn’t give reason to destroy perfectly good logic!”

“Logic? Aren’t we on the same team? Shouldn’t you trust us?” Carla asked, still angry.

“He just backstabs everyone. Nugget, me, you, and even Ted. He isn’t gonna change.” Monty sneered, turning around.

A light shattered in Felix’s eyes. His arms fall limply to his side before he turns around and slowly walks away and out of the cafeteria’s doors, a cold aura seeming to radiate from him. Other students watched him leave, obviously confused, before turning back to their lunches and ignoring the group completely.

Ted sends a glare at Monty that could rival Felix’s, before quickly dashing after his brother.

There was a silence at the table.

“What the hell, you guys?” Lily eyes gleamed. She was livid. “That was a jerk move, even for you, Monty.”

Monty, on the other hand, didn’t even look remotely guilty, “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. Good riddance to them.” 

“You shouldn’t have brought that up! Did you see Felix?” 

Carla actually looked ashamed of what happened, “I’m sorry.. I-I just lost control for a minute there.”

“You think?” Lily whirled onto her, her wave of fury radiating.

“Don’t apologize!” Monty argued, “He tried to frame you! You should be angry!”

“Oh for crying out loud! He didn’t try to frame her! Did you even listen to what he was saying?!” 

As Monty and Lily argued on, with Carla sitting silently in the middle, Billy anxiously tugged on MC’s sleeve and pointed towards a corner far away from their table and the bomb. MC nodded and stood up, grabbing their things and moving to the corner with Billy.

“Jesus.” Billy breathed, “Wow it feels weird to talk again.” He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly like a goldfish.

“What is it?” MC cut in, feeling rather impatient.

“Right!” Billy snapped back into focus, “We should check on Felix and Ted.” 

“Why? Ted can take care of it. What we have to do is bring them back together.”

“.. I guess you’re right.”

MC glanced back to their table where Lily and Monty were still having a heated argument. “We can’t go back.” MC bit their lip.

“I mean, we can. Just we might not survive.” Billy joked, “They’re probably screaming about who’s guilty and whatnot.”

“I have to tell you something.” MC said suddenly, grabbing both of Billy’s shoulders and pulling his face close to theirs.

“Woah!” He teased, staring into MC’s eyes, a playful grin on his face, “Sorry, but I’m not really interested.” 

MC rolled their eyes, “No! That’s not-“ He sighed and pushed Billy away from him. “I think Cindy might have done everything.”

Billy’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “What? That’s even crazier than your not-love-confession to me!”

“This morning, I saw Cindy and she had the exact same phone case we saw yesterday! Plus, she got extra defensive about it when I brought it up!”

“Okay, so that’s one factor,” Billy crossed his arms, “But that’s just it.”

“Well. She was quick to accuse you, Felix, and Carla of everything that have happened.” MC said quickly, trying to back up their point.

“Two factors. As great as it is to be able to pin everything down on Cindy, we don’t have enough proof to point fingers at her.” Billy frowned.

MC groaned, “Ughhhh.. You sound like Monty.”

“Wait.” Billy smiled, “You told Monty and not me?” He turned away, the smile still on his face, “I can’t believe you would do such a thing.”

“Aw. C’mon. Don’t be like that.” MC teased, a smile on their face as well.

“But all jokes aside, what now?” Billy asked, his playfulness slipping.

“I suppose we wait it out.”

***  
BONUS! (Or a very cute moment in Felix history)

As soon as Felix left the cafeteria, he bolted away and ran outside to the largest tree behind the school, not looking behind him once.

He sat down silently on the soft grass, trying to calm down from what just had happened.

“Felix?” A voice asked tiredly, “Is that you?”

Felix jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up. And there on one of the higher branches perched Ozzy, his back resting against the tree trunk, looking exhausted.

“Ozzy? My lord, how did you- No. Why are you up there?” Felix asked, shocked at how high up the boy was.

“Hm? Oh. I come up here nearly everyday. The cafeteria is too loud sometimes.” He yawned, holding up a brown paper bag, “Why are you here?” 

Anger flooded Felix at the reminder of what exactly driven him to run outside the school. His anger must have shown in his face, because Ozzy then said, “Or don’t tell me. I don’t really care anyway.”

There was a silence. “Where’s your brother anyways? Doesn’t he always follow you around like a puppy?”

“He does not follow me. He has his own free will.” Felix crossed his arms stubbornly, turning away and also resting his back to the tree trunk so Ozzy couldn’t see his face.

“Hm. But I never do she him alone. At least not without you.” 

Felix smirked to himself, “Are you watching us now?”

There was a sputtering sound from him, before he registered Felix was joking with him, “No! I-I just notice a bunch of things!” 

“Like Ted.” Felix muttered to himself.

“No! Not Ted!” Ozzy’s voice clearly sounded flustered and Felix jolted when he realized he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was.

“Ted’s pretty cool though.” Ozzy said quietly after a brief silence, “Well.. ignoring the kindergarten ‘I’m gonna murder you’ part.”

“As his brother, I would say he is the exact opposite of cool.” Felix smirked again as he revived a bunch of memories that would prove Ted as the direct opposite definition as cool.

“You know I know he likes me, right?” Ozzy threw out casually, causing Felix to start coughing in shock.

“What?” He coughed out, trying to regain his composure and failing miserably.

“Aw, c’mon! It’s pretty obvious.” His tone was extremely amused, “I bet you would have noticed it in seconds even if he didn’t tell you.”

“I did know. I also confronted him about it.” Felix stopped coughing, “And he’s still not accepting it.” 

Ozzy laughed quietly. Felix could definitely tell why Ted liked the boy. He wasn’t so bad in his opinion. “That sounds like him too me.” He paused.

“Do you think if I kiss him, he’ll then accept his feelings?” 

Felix started coughing again, “What?!” He repeated.

“You heard me. Maybe if I could ever catch him alone..” Ozzy mused. He sounded so casual, like he wasn’t discussing kissing Ted in front of his brother.

“Pardon me. What?!” 

“Maybe you could help with that or something. Maybe leave Ted for a short while? It would sure help me. I’m not sure if I’m really that into him though..”

“Ozzy!”

“Hm. I would probably chicken out. Whatever.”

“Ozzy! Why are you telling this to me?!”

“I dunno. I don’t really remember what I said.”

“You were just talking about snogging my brother in front of me.”

“What? Do you expect me to ask you for permission?” 

“You said it, not me.” Felix genuinely smiled.

“There. Feel better?” Ozzy voice went back to lazy and tired from playful.

“What do you mean?” The smile disappeared as Felix furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Do you feel angry anymore? Do you feel more calm?” 

“Wait.. you tricked me?” Felix was shocked.

“No. Not really. I do think Ted is kinda cute.” Ozzy blushed, “But I just told you because it would probably calm you down. Anything involving your brother does. It’s sweet. You really do care about him.” 

Felix, who was looking away the entire exchange, looked at Ozzy lying on the branch peacefully. “I do..” He said softly. 

“Felix!” A voice cried from farther away. Ted ran towards his brother and placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily. “There you are!”

“Hey Ted.” Ozzy greeted, suddenly (And quite recklessly) swinging upside down on the branch, using his legs to hold him in place.

“Oh. Ozzy.” Ted breathed, “Er, it’s great to see you.” 

Ozzy’s grin was slightly teasing, “I could say the same.” 

“Shall we go now?” Felix interrupted, “We should both finish our lunch before our next class.”

“Yea.. Sure..”

They both walked away, for once, Felix trailing behind Ted. Felix and Ozzy shared a similar amused look, until they couldn’t see each other anymore.

“Did you tell him anything?” Ted asked after Ozzy was out of view, looking slightly worried.

Felix smiled, “No. Nothing at all.” And that was technically the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I ever gonna stop hurting Felix? Probably not. 
> 
> Monty is also one of my favourite characters if you couldn’t tell, despite being an asshole sometimes.
> 
> Thank you for all the support and comments ! And I’ll see you next chapter!
> 
> Edit (Sept 17) : 420 reads, blaze it (I’m sorry)
> 
> Edit (Jan 11 2020) : Re-editing this chapter and I gotta say, Monty is going to be the biggest flirt from now on- Whoops-

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATES MAYBE ONCE A WEEK? IT DEPENDS! BUT IM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS


End file.
